percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon of Beginnings part 3
Kaitlyn Amye stared at the hellhound baffled was it telling the truth some thing in said yes it was Kaitlyn could not stay on this she had to fight. but what could they want from her but she know she will not help them they feel evil some thing know the Trevor and the hellhound were enemies who would she help the hellhound who know what she is but Trevor does not but course Kaitlyn wants to help him Kaitlyn felt bad that Trevor was afraid of her but now he seems worried about her what did he say "how could you not know what you are" he felt worried and this hellhound was acting out of greed ok she will help Trevor "get ready to run" she said "Y-y-you will help me but-" "but nothing after we run get a dimigod to come here ok" she said Trevor nodded "hmm" said the hellhound "you will side with him but i can tell you what you are he can't" "I don't act out of greed run now" said Kaitlyn Both Kaitlyn and Trevor ran for the forest that was near Kaitlyn's house as always Kaitlyn was fast even faster then Trevor when she look down Kaitlyn saw fur on Trevor the satyr wow myths are true Kaitlyn was a werewolf what powers does she have inside her she feel she can do something waiting to come out but what. Oh my god or is it gods the hellhound is right on her tail wait tail claws and teeth thats it she know it she turned around "what are you doing" yelled Trevor Kaitlyn thought wolf Kaitlyn close her eyes she felt lighter and more powerful and even faster when she open he eyes she was a wolf with gray fur and sharp claws and teeth she was shorter which should feel weird but it felt natural her vision was sharp and thankfully in color her hearing was better she could hear Trevor heart and the hellhound's too "W-w-what in the world" "this is much better " Kaitlyn growl the hellhound look scared Kaitlyn ran foreword and clawed at the hellhound who yelp in pain next Kaitlyn bit the hound the hellhound know to run she let him Kaitlyn turn back in to a human "how in the world did i do that" said Kaitlyn "I-l don't k-know you mean you don't know" said Trevor Kaitlyn knees buckled she felt vary tried she almost fell on her face but Trevor caught her "wow ok i ask later i need help are you ok" said Trevor "ya but vary tired Ugg" said Kaitlyn "I will call the camp you sit down and you have no clue whats going on" said Trevor " I have no clue what in the world is going on" said Kaitlyn "ok i get help you just say here" said Trevor Trevor sat Kaitlyn down against a tree and got his backpack out and broad out a spray bottle and gold coin then Kaitlyn got Dizzy ever thing turn into a fuzzy thing Kaitlyn ear rang but some how she stay conscious she had no clue "why is the world spinning?" ask Kaitlyn "see" said Trevor said Kaitlyn's headache was going down and she could see that Trevor was siting near her playing reed Pipes "so how are you felling" ask Trevor "I feel better" said Kaitlyn "good but just in case the camp is sending a healer" said Trevor to be continued.... this is a story made by Katdog13301 a new one will be out tomorrow tell me what you think --> Moon of Beginnings part 1 -->Moon of Beginnings part 2 Category:Fan Fiction